


Without Leather and Lace

by dont_hate_me01, junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to dont_hate_me01 "Leather and Lace".<br/>It plays seven years after "Leather and Lace" <br/>Jared is now 26, Jensen 34 and Jeff 46</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Leather and Lace

Without Leather and Lace (just us together)

Chapter 1

Jared was naked writhing between Jensen and Jeff. His two masters had bound his arms to the ceiling and his feet were in a spreader bar and fastened to the floor. The soft leather cuffs were holding him secure and spread open for his masters. He was blindfolded and held still.

Master Jensen was naked in front of him; Master Jeff was naked behind him. Jensen was on his knees and had Jared’s engorged member in his mouth. His cock was red and hard and secured in a cock ring so he wouldn’t come before his Masters wanted. Master Jensen had an incredible mouth; his tongue was pressing in his slit and his hands were working his member and sac. He nibbled with his teeth gently on the head of his cock bit into his member in between and tried to distract him from what Jeff doing behind him. 

Master Jeff was on his knees and holding Jared’s ass cheeks apart. His fingers were well lubed as he pushed three of his fingers into Jared’s tight channel. Jared groaned deep. He didn’t know what his masters had planned for tonight but he trusted them completely. Jeff let go of Jared’s cheeks, lubed some anal pearls up and pushed the first pearl into Jared. The first pearl was the smallest, an inch in diameter. The other four were all 1 ½ inch in diameter and the whole toy was 12 in long. Jeff couldn’t wait to see Jared squirm on this toy. He lubed up the next little ball and pushed it carefully into Jared. 

Jeff glanced down at Jensen and was glad for the cock ring he also wore. He could still come just from the sight of his beautiful lover and their sub. He nodded to Jensen to continue distracting Jared and Jensen swallowed Jared’s member down.

Jared groaned again holding still for his Masters, and Jeff pushed the next two balls into him. Jared was panting now. Between Jensen blowing him and Jeff pushing the pearls into him it was almost impossible to hold still. Sweat was running down his back now and Jeff paused with the last balls for a moment to lick the sweat from Jared’s skin. He kneaded Jared’s ass cheeks to relax their sub, so he could insert the last ball. 

Jared knew he was allowed to talk and beg his masters for his release but he knew they would let him come when they were done playing with him. So he relaxed as much as he could in the knowledge that his masters would take care of him. As Jared breathed out, Jeff pushed the last pearl into him. Jared was so full and so close to coming he almost begged his masters to let him come. 

Jeff checked if the little loop from the pearls was still in place, he got up and pressed himself against Jared. Jeff’s cock brushed against Jared’s ass as he kissed Jared’s neck. Then, he stepped back and admired his work. 

Jensen saw Jeff stand up and with a loud plop he let go of Jared’s member and got on his feet again too. They shared a kiss in front of Jared. Their sub looked stunning. 

In the last seven years since Jared had become their sub, he had changed dramatically. Gone was the lanky youth, instead there was a beautiful young man of 26 years. He had filled out his frame, and thanks to his workout he had put on some muscles. Jeff could come just from the sight Jared made for them and he knew it was the same for Jensen, but they weren’t done playing with Jared. 

They walked around Jared, stroking his chest or his back, kissing his glistening skin, pulling at his breast piercings, stroking his cock, licking his sweat or pulling and pushing on the anal pearls. 

Jared never knew what to expect next. He was desperate now, trying to hold still for them. Jeff stepped close to Jared and took off his blindfold. Than he stepped back to Jensen and they kissed passionately. Jensen and Jeff writhed naked against each other as they caressed each others bodies, and for a second almost almostforgot about Jared. 

Jared was surprised when the blindfold was taken off. He expected to get his release, but instead he saw Jeff and Jensen step back and make out in front of him and suddenly…  
…all he wanted to do was join them, he didn’t wanted to be bound, he wanted to reach out and touch them, he wanted to kiss Jeff and hold Jensen close. He didn’t want to wait for a permission to touch, to kiss, to love them. 

In that moment something became painfully clear to Jared. 

Jeff and Jensen had stopped kissing each other. Jeff stepped to Jared’s right. “I want you to take a deep breath and when Jensen tells you to, you come. Do you understand?”

“Yes master.” Jared breathed out.

Jensen had taken off his and Jeff’s cock ring and was now carefully removing Jared’s. Jensen took hold of Jared’s cock and with a nod to Jeff, Jensen began to stroke Jared’s cock with hard, fast strokes. Jared took his deep breath and as he breathed out Jensen told him   
“Come for us.” 

As Jared started to climax, Jeff pulled the pearls out off him. It was almost too much, Jared didn’t know if he was screaming or crying. He was coming all over Jensen’s hand and on himself. Jeff and Jensen were stroking themselves to completion to the sight of their sub coming undone in front of them which was enough to send them over the edge. Their semen mixed on Jared’s skin. 

Jared opened his eyes again to Jeff and Jensen standing before him. He was sated and a bit tired but nowhere close to totally wasted like he used to be. 

Jensen ended the scene by going into the bathroom to get a damp facecloth to clean them all up. 

“I would like to take a shower.” Jared said and waited patiently for Jeff or Jensen to untie him. Jensen looked surprised and glanced at Jeff. Jeff shrugged “Sure why not? Let me untie you and we can all take a shower together.” As Jensen let Jared’s arms down and untied his ankle cuffs he couldn’t help but throw some worried looks at Jared. Sub drop? 

Jared looked okay, but you never know and it was Jensen’s job to make sure Jared was taken care of. Usually Jared was putty in their hands after playing, so his request for a shower was… uncommon.

Jensen and Jeff shared a look. Even if Jared was behaving perfectly, they had feeling something was off.

 

 

Chapter 2

Jared sat cross legged in his room looking out in the garden. He was meditating, something he discovered some while ago for himself. If he needed time to think, to figure something out he would retire to his room to find the answers he was looking for. Jensen had been against it at first, he thought their sub should turn to his doms when he was troubled, but Jared had explained that he couldn’t go to his doms, if he didn’t know what was bothering him. He just needed time to figure it out. 

Jared remembered how he hated “the corner”. 

When he was younger, Jeff and Jensen used to put him naked in the corner of his room to help him to gather his thought and rethink his actions. Now, looking back after so many years, he saw how lucky he had been to find Jeff and Jensen, but he although realized the sexual gain his doms had in his punishment, if it wouldn’t been sexual there was no need to put him naked in the corner, but Jared just smiled at the image of his younger self kneeling naked in the corner of his room. Well, his doms surely got their money worth and he had been quite a handful.

Meditating wasn’t the corner though. Jared sat on a soft cushion dressed in T-shirt and soft sweat pants looking out at the garden. He hadn’t thought of his time of commencement in a long while. He thought about the rules he accepted seven years ago. The collar his doms had given to him in the club and the mutual commitment that came with it.

All my needs will be communicated in complete honesty. I will communicate my desires, limits and experience. 

Yes, that was why he was sitting here and not downstairs in the living room with Jensen and Jeff. He had discovered something today and it was too important to be ignored. 

He remembered the day he had given up control to his doms, and it hadn’t been the day in the club; it was after the terrible meeting with his mother and the awful fall from it. He had received a spanking from Jeff that day and then, sitting in the corner, he had made up his mind to allow his doms to take care of him. He had given control to them, let them guide him; let them shape him so that he could truly become theirs. 

They had helped him to grow and when he struggled they were there to show him the way. Together with Jeff and Jensen, Professor Beaver had encouraged him to go back to college; he had started with anthropology and psychology but soon enough changed his major to become a lawyer. He wanted to help people, and even if he was still shy with strangers, he figured it was worth overcoming his shyness to help others. And it became easier to talk when he found out that people would listen to him. He finished top of his class, but instead of going to join a shiny cut throat business, he went to work for an organization that only took pro bono cases for people who couldn’t afford an expensive lawyer. 

Jensen and Jeff were indispensible for Jared through all this time; they grounded him when he was nervous about an exam, or later, too involved in one case. They had tied up and spanked him, when a jealous colleague started to bully him and he didn’t speak up for himself. That had been his last real punishment more than two years ago. They gave him their love and a home and only wanted that he was absolutely theirs.

That’s what he had become - theirs. But were they his?

It wasn’t like he was ashamed of being a sub. It was more of a development. All steps led to the person he was today, and that person was no longer satisfied by taking what his masters were giving him. This person wanted to give and to take. This person wanted to be an equal partner in all aspects. 

He understood that Jeff and Jensen as doms needed to have control. The duty of a sub was to give up control to his dom. But he no longer wanted to give up control, he wanted to be able to decide, to reach out and touch and kiss and…  
…he wanted control of his life and of his sex life too; he wanted control of his life and not just at the permission of his doms. 

Jared knew he needed to talk to Jeff and Jensen now. He knew what he had to do and it hurt him, but Jeff and Jensen had told him to be honest with himself. 

He got up to take off the collar that Jeff and Jensen had given him back then, at the club. He usually wore it when they had sex and had a smaller silver chain for other times. But today he still had the heavy collar on from their scene. Jared had never taken off his collar himself. Jeff or Jensen always helped him with that, and you needed a screwdriver to open it, but now Jared was determined to take it off himself. He went into the bathroom and after two or three tries he managed to open it.

Carefully he took it off. Next. he took the cock cage off. Jared looked at the two items as they lay on the counter. They had been a part of him for a long time but now they made him feel like he had outgrown them.

He held the collar, in his hand, he knew what it meant to Jensen and Jeff. It was time to talk to them.

He found Jeff and Jensen in the living room. When he walked in Jeff looked up and saw Jared holding his collar. Jeff looked at him with sad eyes. “I need to talk to you.” Jared said and at that Jensen looked up too. “Jared what’s wrong?” he asked. 

“When you gave me that collar you asked for my love, devotion and submission, and in return you would protect and love me as you loved one another. I still love you but I … I…” 

Oh it was so hard! 

Jared took a deep breath, “I don’t want to be your sub anymore. I can’t be your sub anymore,” Jared clarified and put the collar carefully down on the table. “I want us to be equals, to be lovers. I want to touch you and kiss you when I want to.” 

Jensen looked at Jared in absolute terror. The only thing he had heard was: I don’t want to be your sub anymore. They had spent the afternoon together in the play room and even if Jared had been…. different he would never have thought that Jared would end the wonderful thing they had together. For Jensen the last eight years had been the best of his life. Since Jared had come into their lives everything was more intense, brighter, and just more fun. He loved Jared with all his heart. Why would Jared destroy the perfect life they had together?

Jeff had a sad smile on his face. To be honest he had expected something like this for quite a while now. Jared had so much grown as a person, and changed so much; he was more confident and had managed to handle his ghosts of the past. He didn’t need to be a sub anymore.

“Jared I’m not sure I understand what you are saying.” Jeff said motioning to the couch so Jared would no longer stand so lost in the middle of the room. “Do you want to become a Dom as well?” 

“What? No! Why has it always got to be about dominating and submitting? Can’t it be making love together? Jeff I love you. And Jensen I love you. Can’t we try to make it work together, as a normal relationship? I don’t want to lose you. And believe me I really enjoyed our sex.” At the last part Jared managed a small smile. 

“Great to know we didn’t rape you!” Jensen screamed at him and stormed out. 

Jared looked shocked at Jeff: “I would never imply… Jeff … Jensen wait.” Jared started to get up. 

“Give him a moment. He needs to think.” 

“And you?” Jared asked.

“Jared, I’m so proud of you and I’m so happy that we had this time together, but even a blind man can see you are not the boy you were seven years ago.”

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 3

“And since then Jensen hadn’t spoken to me.” Jared and Chad were sitting in a coffee shop. Jared had told Chad everything that had happen yesterday. Chad was still Jared’s closest friend and they met at least once a week. 

Chad had made quite a career as a writer. During his relationship with Misha he had started to write a dairy, he had never expected to publish his thought and insights of the BDSM scene. But his book “The Sub in everybody” had been a big success and since then Chad worked as a counselor in a radio show. Chad… of all people Chad but with his wit and everyday wisdom he was one of the stars in the broadcasting. 

“Jared sometimes you outgrow a relation ship. In friend ship it happens all the time. If you met the people you hang out with when you were in 5th grad today you sometimes think what a jerk.”   
“I don’t think Jeff or Jensen are jerks. I love them, I want to be together with them; I just can’t be their sub anymore.”  
“Every relationship has his own dynamic. The way it works. If you want to change something this dramatically you should expect that the whole relationship is going to end.”  
“And I think you know this.” Chad continued “That is why it worked so long. You finally reached a point were you couldn’t any longer submit even if you love Jeff and Jensen. Am I’m right? The moment I said it you were thinking about going back and begging them for your collar only to realize you don’t want it anymore.”   
“You are getting to good at your job.” Jared said a little annoyed because Chad was right in every aspect. “Then tell me almighty counselor; what should I do?”  
“Right now there is nothing you can do, you told Jeff and Jensen what you want and now it’s their time to decide what they want.”   
And with that they left Jared’s problems to enjoy their coffee and time together.

 

Jensen was pacing the living room. Jeff was sitting on the sofa and watching Jensen rant about Jared.  
“Why did he do that Jeff? I thought he was happy with us.” Without a work Jeff showed Jensen the paper he had brought home so many years ago and pointed to one sentence.

I have the right to speak up if I feel that our relationship is not giving me what I need.

“He had to, because we taught him so. Jensen he changed so much, have you looked at him recently? Have you seen him in the court room? He is no longer the frighten, raped boy desperate for love and guidance. He is self assured, he is smart and confident. I was wondering when all of his progress would develop in a change in his sexual preference.”

“What are you telling me Jeff? That you knew Jared would leave us.” Jensen asked his eyes flashing with anger.

“Jensen he didn’t leave us, he wants to be with us, he just can’t be our sub anymore. And yes I expected something like this and I expected it for a long, long time. He was this far at least sixteen month ago but he didn’t acted on it right away no he was loyal to us as long as long as he could. Actually if he wouldn’t have spoken up, I would have started a discussion about it.”

“Jeff, I just can’t image how this can work if he is no longer our sub. You are a Dom thru and thru can you live in a relation ship without a sub?”

“We have made it happen before, I guess we’ll just wait and see. I think I heard the front door. Jared is that you?”

“Yes I’m back. Hi Jeff! Oh hi Jensen.” Jared was caught a little off guard. He didn’t expect to run in Jensen and Jeff together.   
“We were just talking about us.” Jeff told Jared. “Jensen is still a little upset. Maybe you can tell us what you pictured and then we can work from there.”   
“Uhm sure well…” Jared was unsure how to start. “I want to be an equal partner with you. I want the same rights and responsibility as you. I think in everyday life we pretty had it for some time now, witch leaves our sex life.”  
Jensen was looking in some kind of amassment at Jared. It was like he looked at him for the first time. In their living room was a gorges young man big, strong and confident with floppy brown hair sparkling eyes and perhaps the most amazing dimpled smile he had ever seen. And suddenly Jensen was sure, if Jared still loved them they could make it happen; because he was deeply in love with this guy.  
“Why don’t we go in our play room and figure out what would be ok for future usage and what not.” Jensen asked Jeff and Jared looked a little surprised but agreed happily. 

The three of them were standing in the middle of the play room and it was possible the first time all three of them were dressed. Jeff turned around in the room and asked Jared: “Okay Jared what would you like us not to use anymore?”   
“Well Jeff I don’t think that’s the question.” Jared said and a little smile played around his lips. “The question is what would be for you okay, if I did it.”   
Jeff looked at Jared and then around in the play room, he knew Jared was right they had pushed Jared’s boundaries often enough. Jeff didn’t know where to start, how much was he willing to give control up to Jared?  
When neither Jeff nor Jensen speaks Jared signs “I never really liked the body bag. So if you are okay with it, we can throw that thing out.”  
“I’m surprised I thought you first would go for the paddles or the crane.” Jensen said.   
“I think they were next on my list; together with the blind folds and gags.”  
“That’s almost half the room!” Jeff said shocked. 

 

Chapter 4

Some days had passed and the tension was growing. Since Jared had been their sub, they had sex on a regular basis. They usually never went for a week without sex. There had always been some touching, the show of affection. The three of them living together like this felt unnatural. Since the “cleaning out” in the play room they hadn’t approached the subject of sex. Jared started to feel miserable because he felt he caused the situation. They were falling apart and he had to do something. 

Somehow Jared thought it would be easier for him if he could still be their sub. He would just kneel naked, blindfolded and plugged in their bedroom and everything would probably progress from there. But right now that wasn’t an option even if he could image doing it for a special occasion again. He had to prove Jensen and Jeff he was equal. So he had to do something he hadn’t done in a long time: take the initiative. 

As he walked into their bedroom he saw Jensen and Jeff change from their suits from work into something more comfortable. He set the lights on low and walked to Jensen, who had already changed his pants and was about to put his shirt on. Jared put his arm around Jensen’s back to hold him close and then put a gentle kiss on his mouth. His tongue demanded entry in Jensen’s mouth and after a surprised intake Jensen opened his mouth to let Jared in. Jared kissed Jensen and caressed his back. He held Jensen tight and pressed their bodies together.   
Than Jared turned around and looked at Jeff and asked: “You just wanna stay there and watch or you gonna join us?” 

Jeff was taken aback, the way Jared had walked to Jensen, the way he had claimed Jensen’s mouth was hot as hell. He walked to Jared and Jensen and saw Jensen’s lust blown eyes; his lips were pink and wet from Jared’s kiss. 

Jared turned Jensen around so Jensen was between him and Jeff with his back to Jared chest. Jeff looked at Jensen and kissed him passionately. He tasted Jensen and Jared on Jensen lips. Jared walked around Jeff and Jensen so that Jeff was now between Jared and Jensen and Jared pressed his chest to Jeff’s back. He caressed Jeff’s abdomen with his big hands and pulled Jeff’s shirt off him. Then he turned Jeff around to kiss him. Their tongue battled for dominance and suddenly found a rhythm that gave them both satisfactions. It felt a kind of strange for Jeff to look up to Jared but in the last seven years he had grown and was now towering both Jeff and Jensen, he hadn’t noticed before. 

Jensen slowly let his hand travel down Jeff’s chest and abdomen to the waistband of Jeff’s jeans and opened the button. Than he tucked the jeans all the way off, then slipped as fast as he could out off his sweat pants. Jared had watched Jensen as he undressed Jeff and then himself, Jared was still wearing his favorite Jeans and a soft T-Shirt.   
Even if this wasn’t a battle of dominance for Jared he knew what it meant for Jeff to be naked in front of a still dressed man. He raised his arms to indicate to Jensen to help him to take his shirt off and than took his jeans off. Jeff was still kissing Jared passion and felt suddenly that Jared was walking them all back to the big bed. Jensen was the first to reach the bed. He crawled on his knees back to make room for Jeff and Jared.

Jeff’s knees hit the bed and he sat down looking up at Jared. “Lie back Jeff.” Jared said “I would like to fuck you while you fuck Jensen.” Jeff swallows what ever he had expected, this for sure wasn’t it. He was eye level with Jared’s cock and Jared was a big guy not that Jensen was small by any means but Jared still was a little bigger and since they had Jared as their sub it had been a while since he bottomed. 

Jeff reached out and took Jared in his mouth. Jeff kissed the head of Jared’s cock and pressed his tongue in Jared’s slit. Then he opened his mouth and swallowed as much of Jared as he could. It wasn’t the first time Jeff gave Jared a blow job but somehow this felt different maybe because Jared wasn’t restraint. Jared watched his cock disapir in Jeff’s mouth and swallowed, behind Jeff Jensen was resting on his back watching them and stroking slowly his own cock. Jared took a step back and nodded to indicate to Jeff to turn around to Jensen. 

“Let me do that.” Jeff told Jensen and take Jensen cock in his hand. Jeff stroke it two times and than took Jensen’s cock in his mouth. 

Jared knew it was a risk to have asked Jeff to bottom for him but if they wanted this to work, this was the point that needed to work out. Somehow he thought Jensen and him would always work. Jared had walked around the bed watching his former doms and assessing them together.   
He lay down next to Jensen and started kissing him again. He stroked Jensen’s chest and abdomen and then joined hands with Jensen in Jeff’s hair. Jeff was still on his knees between Jensen’s legs. Jared walked on his knees down Jensen’s body and behind Jeff. He trails his hands down Jeff’s spine and starts kneading Jeff’s back to get him to relax more. 

When Jensen starts moaning Jared knows Jeff started to prepare Jensen with the lube he put beside Jensen’s tight. Jared spread Jeff’s cheeks and had his first look at Jeff’s hole. Well maybe it wasn’t the first time but it sure felt for Jared like a first time. He carefully kissed him there. When he liked over his puckered hole Jeff groaned deeply. His taste and his smell felt familiar to Jared and absolutely new at the same time. He pressed his tongue in Jeff hole and licked at the walls. He kissed and licked to get the taste that was absolutely and complete Jeff. When Jared pressed a spit slicked finger along his tongue, Jeff moaned again and pushed carefully back. Jared had to look up.

What he saw nearly took his breath away. Jeff had given up on preparing Jensen. He still had two fingers in Jensen but was writing against Jensen tights, kissing Jensen’s cock and anything he could reach in a need to express the feelings Jared caused. Jensen was looking down his body with lust blown eyes and an expression of wonder and slightly amusement on his face.   
Jared reached for the lube. He held the tube high above Jeff’s opening and let the lube drop down. When the cold drops met the heated flesh of Jeff’s hole he almost bit Jensen in his tights.   
“Oh god Jensen, I think we created a monster. If you don’t start to fuck me soon, I finish myself. I’m not a virgin you know! Fuck me!” Jeff moaned when he was able to breathe again. Jared sends a grin up to Jensen who was although grinning back. 

“Well Jeff,” Jared says as he pushes three of his fingers into him. “I know but you are a virgin when it comes to this.” Jared let his cock travel down between Jeff cheeks and over his opening.   
“Would the two of you stop playing around? You are not the only ones in this game.” Jensen says still grinning.   
“Oh yeah I almost forgot. Relax baby I take care of you.” Jeff says with that he pulls his fingers out of Jensen and lines himself up with Jensen’s opening. With one smooth movement he sinks into Jensen heat. They both groan out together. Jeff starts a slow rhythm and suddenly when he pulls out of Jensen, he pushes into Jared’s waiting fingers. Jeff looks surprised over his shoulder and sees Jared on his knees behind him his hard cock ready.   
Jared holds Jeff still, and watches for a moment Jensen writhing on Jeff cock. Jared lines his cock up with Jeff’s opening and pushes carefully in.   
Jeff thinks he is on fire. He never felt something like this before. He is barely able to move between Jensen and Jared and he can feel Jared slowly but steady push further into him. Jensen looks up and sees his two lovers. Jeff caught in bliss between pleasure and pain and Jared with a look of wonder on it. He realizes it’s the first time Jared tops. He isn’t sure if he done this before he came to them but his guess would be no.   
When Jared is fully inside of Jeff he holds still for a moment. Not only to give Jeff the time to adjust to him but although to savor this moment, to remember this moment. Jensen is looking at him and Jeff and Jeff has turned his face to side slowly relaxing in great pleasure. 

Jensen wiggles a little with his ass and then Jared and Jeff groan together. This little movement sends sparks of electricity thru all of them. 

It feels like a whole new world to Jared not only is he able to reach out for Jeff and Jensen, kissing them, touching them. His cock in the tight grip of Jeff ass is a new experience. Slowly he pulls back almost all the way out and then forward again. Jeff follows along. He wished they could stay connected like this forever caught in the pleasure they give each other. 

Jared slowly speeds up; his sweat slick skin against Jeff and under Jeff is Jensen almost glowing in the dusky light of their bedroom. Jared feels his orgasms approaching and sees Jensen stroking his own cock in the rhythm they found together. Jeff is the first of the three to fall over the edge. With the double stimulation of his cock in Jensen and Jared’s cock in him he just isn’t able to hold on any longer and just let go.   
Just like a silent command Jared and Jensen follow close behind; Jensen creaming his hand and abdomen and Jared emptying himself deep inside Jeff.

It takes awhile till one of them is able to move. Jared is the first to recover and carefully glides form Jeff’s body. Jensen wiggles himself out form under Jeff and they manage to all crawl under the blankets. 

When Jared kisses Jensen and Jeff he knows they somehow would work it out. This was just the first step, he had changed so much, he owed them both so much and he was grateful to have found two wonderful friends and lovers.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised by this end. When I first started writing the story I was sure the three of them would split up. Jeff would found a new sub and Jensen and Jared would end up together again. But somehow this Jeff proved to be more in love with Jared and Jensen then I have thought and suddenly it was more important to him to be together with Jared and Jensen then being a Dom.   
> With Jensen was it easier and harder at the same time. I don’t know exactly why but he was very angry with Jared (I expected Jeff to be mad) when he said he couldn’t be their sub anymore. For him was everything perfect and nothing needed to change, he was comfortable in his live and suddenly Jared has to throw it all away. 
> 
> Jeff was the voice reason because he saw that Jared had changed and maybe he experienced something like that before. What I didn’t expect (as mentioned above) that Jeff would change for the relationship.
> 
> Jared finally: I didn’t read the whole “Leather and Lace” again. Jared needed help and guidance, but what would happen if he didn’t need it anymore? At some point I had the nagging feeling that Jared would out grow his chosen role as Jeff’s and Jensen’s sub. And what would happen than? I hope you like the answer I found.


End file.
